North–South Expressway Central Link
North South Expressway Central Link, NSECL , ( ) also known as ELITE or ELITE Expressway ('''Expressway Lingkaran Tengah'), is the main expressway in Malaysia. The expressway starts from Shah Alam Interchange until Nilai North Interchange . This expressway is still within the North South Expressway network and it is a critical link for the North-South Expressway providing northbound and southbound travelers with an uninterrupted journey bypassing the city congestion in Kuala Lumpur. The expressway is part of the Asian Highway Network of route . Route background The Kilometre Zero starts at Shah Alam Interchange in Shah Alam, Selangor and its interchange with the New Klang Valley Expressway and the Guthrie Corridor Expressway . History When the opening stages of the North-South Expressway on 1994. The new expressway bypass for the North-South Expressway in the Klang Valley was announced. Construction started on March 1994 and was completed on August 1997. The Section 1 of the North–South Expressway Central Link from Shah Alam Interchange (NKVE) to USJ (Hicom East) Interchange was opened on June 1996. On October 1997, all of the sections in the North–South Expressway Central Link and KLIA Expressway opened to traffic. When the Kuala Lumpur International Airport (KLIA) was opened on 27 June 1998, it became a main route to the airport replacing the Sultan Abdul Aziz Shah Airport in Subang. The Putrajaya Link which was connected to Putrajaya was opened in 2000. The Expressway is divided into three sections as follows : *'Section 1''' of the Expressway, which extends from the Shah Alam Interchange (NKVE) to the USJ (Hicom East) Interchange, inclusive of the ramps in (Ebor North) and out (Ebor South) connecting the Expressway to the Jalan Subang-Batu Tiga . *'Section 2' which extends from just South of the USJ Interchange to the Nilai (North) Interchange and includes that part of the KLIA Expressway up to the bridge crossing Sg. Langat. *'Section 3' includes Putrajaya Interchange, Bandar Baru Nilai Interchange, Salak Tinggi Interchange and the -2.74 km continuation of the KLIA Expressway (KLIA Expressway Extension) , just south of Sg. Langat up to the boundary of the Kuala Lumpur International Airport (KLIA). On September 2003, the company Expressway Lingkaran Tengah Sdn Bhd (ELITE) is now a member company of PLUS Expressways Berhad. Features Main features *Closed toll system (refer to PLUS) *Batu Tiga flyover longest in NSE network. *Act as bypass from bustling Kuala Lumpur travelling from north to south and vice versa. *Smooth access to KLIA *PLUS Speedway (formerly ELITE Speedway) in USJ Rest and Service Area is the first highway go-kart circuit in Malaysia *Extension to KLIA. * Safety CS Team (PROPEL) roadworks. Batu Tiga flyover The Batu Tiga flyover is the longest flyover in the North-South Expressway network. The 2 km flyover connects Shah Alam Interchange in the north until Ebor Interchange in the south. List of Interchanges, and Rest and Service Areas. External links *PLUS Expressway Berhad *ELITE *Malaysian Highway Authority Category:Expressways in Malaysia Category:Expressways and highways in the Klang Valley Category:Box girder bridges Category:North–South Expressway (Malaysia)